


Powerless

by averagelyartistic



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Choking, Eventual Smut, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Kissies, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Master/Slave, ive just gotten into this fandom and i’m only on episode seven but who cares, lawlight, m/m - Freeform, then it builds up to:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averagelyartistic/pseuds/averagelyartistic
Summary: peeps go on a date and light is being a sad overthinking weirdo and l is like :o.. :) uwu time to bang
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snorp_Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/gifts).



> please don’t eat me i can’t write

It was a quiet ‘date’ at some expensive ass café Lawliet had managed to make time to go to. Light wasn’t very happy during it. 

“It’s probably gonna hurt your back, L. Stop just sitting like-“ He was interrupted by a finger to his lips, pushing upwards to emphasize the hushing. “..” 

“Ryuga. It is Ryuga.” He whispered lowly, retracting his finger with a disappointed sounding sigh. 

Continuing to use the same tone. “Please eat. It’s been, what, half an hour? You’re just staring at me. It’s a little unsettling. I know I’m not the best at social related-“

“.. I just don’t know what to say. I don’t even know your name. How are we even dating?” Light stared at his own feet beneath the table, huffing. “I love you, I’m one hundred percent sure of it but it doesn’t feel righ-“ Lawliet shoved the remains of his cake in his mouth, again interrupting him.

Lawliet just smiled softly and nodded. “I do have trouble with trust. I just need you around that long so I can make sure that you love me back in the same way just as much. Alright?” 

“.. Fwhine.” He spoke halfway through chewing the piece. 

“Now eat. We don’t want to waste such a wonderful day discussing this.” As he was reaching to shove something else in his mouth, Light pushed against his hand and nodded. “You don’t have to do that.” 

“I think I just like seeing you forced, and.. Powerless.” He admitted quietly and saw him barely gasp under his breath. It just came out as a confused, slightly shocked noise. “What.. do you mean?”

Lawliet chuckled.

“Ah, no matter.” 

The date was later put to an end due to the sun setting. It.. was an interesting ride back home— to the hotel L was staying in. He had to keep that in mind until they’ve figured out something. Fuck. Fuck that so much, they’ve been put through such moments that it just didn’t make sense not to give his all to L. And.. maybe receive the same treatment. Nothing hurts more th-

He was shifting into his lap. 

𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘱.

“Calm down a little. I know you stress out easily, but if you don’t stop I might just slap you.” 

“..” 

“Yes, it’s that obvious, Light.”

“...”

“Yes, you’re sweating again.” 

“..........”

“Are you listening to me?” Lawliet slowly raised his hand to ready snapping him out of it.

“Wait, wait,” Light sighed, burying his head into the other’s neck as his arms slipped around him. “I know. And I think I know what could set your mind at ease. Light tilted his head, blinking. Ah, a kiss-?

“Nobody has been this intimate with me. You really went beyond the line. Beyond the *lines*. One after one you manage to trap my heart, every time a newer way, even though it feels familiar.”

“.. What do you mean?”

“It feels right, in a way. You’re quite literally my Light,” he joked, receiving a sarcastic groan in response. “I know. I love you too, sunshine.”  
“So you’re saying I have a bigger chance of being an actual boyfriend to you..?” Light looked so hopeful it almost made him melt right there. “.. obviously.” 

He finally smiled for the first time today and sneaked his way to kissing Lawliet through the rest of the ride.


	2. You Don’t Learn, Do You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get home and have an interesting chat

“Light-Kun?..” Lawliet pressed his thumb to his lower lip, humming as the other perked up from his phone. “I’ve had this on my mind the entire night yesterday. Do you.. well,” he cleared his throat. “have such bizarre nightmares that you had to be in my arms, else you’d squirm the entire time?” 

“.. First off, I know you weren’t used to just calling me Light but it’s just pathetic now. And, I don’t remember having a nightmare. It could’ve been the wind.” Light suggested dismissively. 

Lawliet so badly wanted to mention the fact that they were under blankets that had warmed them up well that night. Could it be that he wriggled out by accident? No. Then how else would had he known that Light was squirming? The look he gave back to the man idling on his phone spoke two words: 

That’s bullshit. And he knew it, but as always, Light hates to lose, as so does he, so confronting him would end up in an argument. Anything, (even fate!) deciding that they would fight on the only days they managed to make time for each other wasn’t welcome and would probably be avoided.

“I see. I will make sure to close the windows next time, sunshine.” Light on the other hand felt a bit... awful. Damn it. L really just finds ways to make him embarrassed yet feel... loved. In a way. Incredibly so. 

“.. So. What did you mean when you said you liked seeing me powerless? Do not for a single thought even make this about Kira, or I’ll—“ 

“Sexually.” Lawliet hummed, dipping his biscuit in some tea slowly. 

“.. What?” 

Almost as if Light forgot to breathe during that being said.

“Sexually, Light-Kun,” he bit into it with a hidden smile, making a content sound at the taste, despite it being familiar. “I thought you would figure it out. Each time you’re not winning or at a desperate need for something, you would go to insane measures and fail. Not for a moment would you admit to fail submissively and ask for help, but.. you could be so in means of succeeding. It’s.. hard to explain,” He turned to the dumbfounded, red-faced Light with a blink.

“.. third week, Ryuga, third week of us living together and you’re already feeling such things..?” 

Light curled on the couch, scooching away from L by an inch or so. It was hard to deny the fact that his jeans felt tighter than normal, but thankfully that wasn’t for L to see with his legs drawn up to his chest. 

“You wouldn’t blame me, would you? The only truly intimate physical activity we had was kissing and cuddling.” 

“Yeah, but you can’t just— This is not how you normally act!” 

He whined, facing the other direction to avoid L’s gaze, but unfortunately he’d been quick, hurrying over to the other side of the couch. 

Lawliet was staring deep into his soul, like he wanted another reaction. In an interrogating sense, almost. Nonetheless, of course, he was planning to cut him off mid-sentence. Right? To outsmart anything that came out, like always. Perhaps it was his Ryuzaki “No Personal Space” Ryuga emerging again.

Could Light be possibly aroused? He wanted him to be. All the evidence pointed to it, too. His face had lit up a soft, cherry red, fitting in well with his almost honey eyes. How he backed away hinted that he was hiding something, but it could be simply be out of feeling uncomfortable. He felt a bit of guilt attack his guts there, but..

He wasn’t even touching Light but the talk, and the staring had done wonders to how he reacted. Shall he comment or tease?

.. that shouldn’t matter now. As a lover, he had to be honest. 

“.. Watari used to be the only person that I had conversations outside of work with. Even then, of course, I eventually got bored of it. I wanted something more. Someone.”

ba-thump 

“But I had no standards set in mind. I didn’t know much about love and I still don’t. So I used to..” He blushed a little, pausing to see if Light understood. He nodded quietly when he saw L‘s cheeks lit up so beautifully, taking in the rare sight before him.

“I didn’t want to look at pictures or see someone in that kind of.. position. Because I didn’t want expectations of what it would be like if I ever fell in love and, well, you guessed, didn’t you?” He paused for a moment to cup Light’s chin.

“I’m just.. ravenous for it now.... incredibly so. You’re so perfect in my eyes and I want to take my chance that we’re together. By imagining you beneath me in such a setting I feel things that I shouldn’t, because it is too early, as you stated.”

As if his already raspy voice wasn’t enough, it had decreased in volume. And, for some reason, Light found himself moving closer. “.. I want you all to myself, Light. At the very least I will only mark you by biting. I just-“

“Stop. Stop it, Ryuzaki, you absolute fucking moron. Come here.”

**Author's Note:**

> eat me if i don’t post the next chap by two days or something


End file.
